The recent popularity of closed cell foam sandals such as those sold under the trade name CROCS® brand sandals has allowed the use of footwear in new ways not previously possible.
In particular, sentimental and ornamental accessories to such sandals are now possible. One notable example is JIBBITZ® brand accessories, which are small button style devices having a first ornamental portion and a second portion passing through a hole in the material of the sandal upper.
FIG. 1 shows a typical PRIOR ART foam sandal. Several features are of interest. Firstly, the sandal has numerous small holes through which JIBBITZ® brand accessories have been placed. Secondly, the device has a strap attached to the sandal at both ends by strap pivots, large rotating grommets which allow the soft foam strap to move from a forward position at the sandal upper to a position near the rear of the heel portion. Thirdly, the material of the upper portion (colloquially known as the “upper” in the footwear industry) is a soft closed cell polymer foam having a definite thickness in excess of 5 millimeters.
Charm bracelets have been known in the past as well. However, charm bracelets have not been used on footwear previously. The closed cell foam sandal with uppers and pivots is a recent invention which opens up new possibilities.
It would be advantageous to provide a sandal having charms thereon.
It would further be advantageous to provide a sandal charm chain which can be detached from a sandal.
It would further be advantageous to provide a sandal charm chain which would allow addition of charms selected by the user.